bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown of Mutual Self, Ikkaku vs. Ikkaku!
|image = |kanji = 自分同士の対決、一角VS一角！ |romaji = Jibun dōshi no taiketsu, Ikkaku VS Ikkaku! |episodenumber = 321 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Gotei 13, Gathering in the Real World! |nextepisode = Clash! Rukia vs. Rukia! |japair = May 10, 2011 |engair = November 3, 2013 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku investigate the SRDI's records, while the real Gotei 13 officers encounter their Reigai counterparts. Summary Captain Kyōraku meets up with fellow Captain Ukitake, privately discussing how the incident involving Ichigo seems too planned out to be believable. Ukitake asks him what they should do next, to which he suggests that they go through the events from the start. He recalls Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto informing the other captains during a meeting of the return of Captains Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The Captain-Commander asks Mayuri what occurred in the Dangai, to which he explains that the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, was directly responsible for their entrapment. Kyōraku asks Zaraki whether he saw Ichigo as well, to which the 11th Division captain states that he would never mistake Ichigo's presence. Captain Retsu Unohana interjects, bringing up the subject of Ichigo's Combat Pass. Unohana states that this is further evidence of Ichigo's crimes, as he evades capture and questioning. Despite this, she strongly believes that Ichigo is not the perpetrator behind these events. Ukitake backs up her claim. Mayuri promptly refutes, saying that Ichigo is definitely responsible, citing that even during his conflict with Sōsuke Aizen, he was stationed in the Dangai for some time. He states that Ichigo must be captured at all costs and Kyōraku calms him down. Yamamoto breaks up the argument, stating that despite the Gotei 13's invaluable debt to Ichigo, they cannot disregard his treacherous actions. He then orders that a team of Shinigami is to go to the Human World and bring Ichigo to Soul Society. finds Kon tied up.]] Upon recalling the events, Kyōraku notes that "they" are about to move out, as the gates of the Senkaimon in Seireitei opens. Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo enters his room and tells Nozomi Kujō to go to bed. However, she is not there. Ichigo hears a stifled cry from inside his closet. He opens it and promptly rescues a tied up Kon, who explains what occurred. Ichigo and his friends search for Nozomi, but to no avail. The Shinigami lieutenants are also searching for her, as they too come up empty handed. They sense the Reiatsu of a Senkaimon opening in Karakura Town, as Ichigo is punched out of his body via Rukia Kuchiki's Gokon Tekkō when they prepare to search for her again. In an undisclosed location similar to that of a prison, Kagerōza Inaba is walking down a dimly lit corridor with a lamp. He comes across a specific cell, revealing a man slumped on a chair inside and Inaba proceeds to open the door, after placing his lamp down. He removes his glove, laughing to himself, then lifts the man's head up and states that it is futile for him to run away. Nozomi then experiences a nightmare in which she is pursued by Inaba and wakes up abruptly. Kon comes across her path asking what she's up to, but Nozomi uses a twig to pin him to the ground. She then runs away, as an unusual Reiatsu appears nearby. encounter their Reigai counterparts.]] The Reigai counterparts of Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi appear in the area, stating that Nozomi should be in the company of Ichigo. The duplicate of Shūhei states that if they check every strong source of Reiatsu within the area, they should run into them. However, the Reigai counterpart of Yumichika interjects, wondering whether it is alright to deviate from their set mission. The duplicate of Ikkaku comments that they should fight the originals, since they are in the area; an idea which the Reigai-Yumichika agrees to. However, a far off voice calls to them, as the originals appear on the scene. The Reigai draw their swords and the real Shūhei comments that they have strength in numbers, considering that there are four of them. However, Ikkaku wishes to fight one-on-one. A voice calls out above them, with the figure crashing down before them. When the smoke clears, the figure states that the fight is now even, as there are now four people on either side. gives Shunsui and Ukitake access to the Dangai records.]] In Soul Society, Akon presents Kyōraku and Ukitake with a record of traffic through the Dangai, while stating that it is prohibited. He asks them to make sure that no one sees them. Kyōraku apologizes to him and Akon states that if they are found, it is he who will get reprimanded. Akon then leaves, as the two captains proceed to analyze the records. fights his Reigai counterpart.]] In the Human World, the Shinigami face off against the Reigai, as their superior strength prevails over the originals. As the real Shinigami stand up again, the inherent leader appears before Shūhei, who asks who he is. They then resolve to fight against their respective counterparts. However, Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda states that he doesn't have an enemy to face off against, stating that he has to fight against the leader. He closely examines the physical features of the man, realizing that the scarf he wears is familiar, to which the Reigai tells him he will know in due time who he is. He then releases his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi, as the Reigai reveals himself to be Marechiyo Ōmaeda. bursts into laughter upon seeing Ōmaeda's Reigai counterpart.]] This prompts the other Shinigami to burst into laughter, claiming that Ōmaeda's Reigai is nothing like him. Ōmaeda asks his counterpart if this is some kind of joke, to which the Reigai reveals that he was so disgusted by Ōmaeda's physical appearance that he opted to change it. The counterpart states that he will eliminate him and become the new Ōmaeda, prompting an outburst from Ikkaku and Yumichika, who state that the two should simply swap places. These constant taunts send the real Ōmaeda into a rage, causing him to release his Zanpakutō. He notices that the Reigai's flail is larger than his own, as the other Shinigami follow in his stead. However, he is forced back onto the ground, as his Reigai states that everything about him is superior. Meanwhile, Yumichika confronts his impostor, commenting upon the beautiful nature of his counterpart. Elsewhere, both Ikkakus have released their Zanpakutō, and they comment upon their skills. Yumichika interrupts his fight and asks him whether they can swap places, to which Ikkaku states that he doesn't care. Ōmaeda runs away, with his Reigai in close pursuit, taunting him while he does so. Shūhei is quickly overpowered by his counterpart, who asks whether he still lives in fear of his sword. Ōmaeda regroups with Shūhei, proceeding to flee from the Reigai in an underground tunnel. Shūhei explains to him that the Reigai's bloodlust increases during a battle, as per Mayuri Kurotsuchi's explanation. He then comes up with a plan and tells Shūhei to do exactly as he says. The Reigai come across the Shinigami, wondering whether they have given up. However, they spring the trap, as Ōmaeda proceeds to knock down the fake Shūhei. The Reigai Ōmaeda prepares to strike him down, but his flail is caught by Shūhei's Zanpakutō, proceeding to bind him. The real Ōmaeda appears before him, promptly swinging his flail, and smacking his counterpart square in the jaw. Ōmaeda states that the Reigai underestimated them, relying too much upon their power. As the Reigai slump upon the ground, Shūhei uses Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan, proceeding to subdue the Reigai-Ōmaeda. The real Ōmaeda bursts into laughter, upon seeing the distressed look upon his face. However, the Reigai retaliates, releasing Hadō #63 Raikōhō, forcing the Shinigami to flee. Uryū Ishida notices the resultant explosion and heads to the scene. Meanwhile, Yumichika is thrust against a tree by his counterpart. Yumichika's Reigai states that although Yumichika refused to fight him due to his beauty, the Reigai states that he would find him even more beautiful once covered in blood. Yumichika coughs, as the Reigai tightens his grip upon his neck, stating that the others are finished also. In response to this, Ikkaku emerges from an explosion of smoke, his Bankai-wielding counterpart in close pursuit. The Reigai-Ikkaku wonders whether this is all the power the originals possess, as Ikkaku stumbles upon the ground, cursing. The Reigai wonder whether they should finish them off, to which they decide to do so. Uryū interrupts them, firing a barrage of arrows. The Reigai Ikkaku prepares to fight him, but is stopped by Yumichika. Yumichika states that they should retreat for now and search for Nozomi Kujō and they leave the scene. Back in Soul Society, Akon is working in his office and wonders who in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute could possibly have planned this, as Inaba enters his office. Akon greets Inaba, noticing the strange apparel he is wearing and Inaba walks towards him dauntingly. Kyōraku comments that the reports from the Dangai show heavy signs of alterations, to which both Ukitake and him come to the conclusion that someone working within the 12th Division is responsible for the events. However, they are surrounded by the 2nd Division's Onmitsukidō, lead by Captain Suì-Fēng, who states that they are being arrested under suspicions for altering the Dangai's records. Back in Karakura Town, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki are simultaneously approached by the Reigai counterparts of Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Rukia Kuchiki. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kisuke Urahara informs Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Sajin Komamura of their next operation. However, Mayuri questions his authority and states that Kagerōza is a member of his division. Kenpachi picks up on this, squeezing his head, stating that they aren't going to use petty tricks. Kenpachi and Byakuya face off. As a bewildered Kisuke tries to calm everyone down, Komamura growls and starts howling for an unknown reason. Surprisingly, the only calm one is Hitsugaya. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. The Reigai (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Bakudō #62 *Hadō #63 Shinigami techniques * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes